Song Fic: Don't stop the music
by NickytellaWriting
Summary: Every fibre of her being hummed with contentment, played their own melody that she never heard before. A new melody she only experienced with this mysterious brunette girl. She only had one thought before her partner took her away to get a cab to go to her place - "Please don't stop the music" / Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)


_Hey guys! I'm back with another song inspired fiction, so please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chloe threw a last look on the clock on her makeup table. 10:37, she was running late, but she just couldn't find her favourite dress (it was laying on her bed where she put it in the morning before leaving for class). Taking her purse quickly, she also had a last look in the mirror, her red wavy hair basically glowing, making a great contrast to her piercing blue eyes. The dark blue dress hugged her body perfectly, showing of quite a bit of cleavage - not enough to be considered slutty though – ending just above her knees. Together with some black stilettos her legs looked like they'd never end – basically the best outfit for going to her favourite club to dance, have fun and just let go of all the stress that she had with her exams coming up. She moved quickly down to Aubrey's car, who would be the driver for the night.

She loved this club, the bass was already pulsing through her veins, making her wanting to head to the dancefloor immediately, but first...drinks. A couple dances and drinks later, she was heading to the bar once again, needing a refreshment, when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Or rather someone. A small brunette girl, dressed casually in a red and black plaid top, combined with black sneakers and rather tight black jeans, which gave her the perfect opportunity to check out the other girl's backside – and damn. She really was hot. Definitely hook-up potential. She was still staring at the girl's ass, drink in hand long forgotten, when she noticed how the body she was admiring turned and a knowing smirk was thrown in her way. A completely confident and, if she may add, quite sexy smirk. Before she knew how, she was standing in front of the beautiful stranger, who just took her drink, placed it on the bar and then lead her on the dancefloor.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but now she felt herself rocking into the girl behind her, hands up high in the air, marvelling the feeling of the other girls' hands on her waist, moving expertly with her own movements, pulling her closer, pushing her away, teasing her when she suddenly felt a pull that turned her around, pulling her in close again. Even though she was a couple inches taller than her dance partner, it was obvious who was in control of this dance. Sporting the incredibly smirk of hers on her face again, the brunette took the redheads' hands in her own, now dancing chest to chest with the redhead. Teasingly she seemed to be coming closer, her lips barely inches away from Chloe's when she turned her head away, chuckling quietly at the dumbfounded expression that she sported as she began to initiate a turn for her. The blood was rushing in Chloe's' ears, mixing with her own heartbeat and the beats of the music that filled her every time she came here. She couldn't help herself, she just wanted to kiss this mysterious girl who seemed to be able to play her like a puppet on a string. She couldn't help that she liked the feeling. She didn't even notice when a kind of slower song came on – not slow enough to be considered a slow dance song, but significantly slower than the song the both of them were acting on so dirty before.

Once again, the girls face seemed to be getting closer, anticipation built in Chloe, the atmosphere around them felt like it'd explode anytime. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer she felt the rough texture of the wall in her back and then, finally, a pair of lips on her own, moving swiftly, containing expertise and promises to fulfil needs she didn't know she had. Every fibre of her being hummed with contentment, played their own melody that she never heard before. A new melody she only experienced with this mysterious brunette girl. She only had one thought before her partner took her away to get a cab to go to her place - "Please don't stop the music"

* * *

_Please let me know what you think, I'm always open for suggestions, ideas or just your opinion. Thanks!_


End file.
